Genkai's forbidden love, the gangs problems
by Yugilover
Summary: Genkai has a crush on someone in the gang. And the gang ends up fighting. rated for cussing. chapter 4 is up!
1. Genkai's love comes out

Yusuke was bored. It was almost midnight and he wasn't the bit tired. His poor excuse for a mother was out with her new boyfriend: Darek. Yusuke was thinking about calling Genkai. He had wondered why she had given him her number. Yusuke was surprised the most by her actually having a phone. "DING, DONG!" rang the doorbell. This surprised Yusuke; I mean who would be at the door this late at night? Yusuke ran to the door. He opened it and just looked in shock. There stood Genkai wearing something anybody her knew her thought she would never even consider wearing.

She was wearing a sparkly midnight blue dress. She had a diamond necklace and diamond earrings, which matched her dress well. She had also put her hair up in a perfect bun. 'She looks almost as pretty and cute as Keiko.' Yusuke thought dumbstruck. "Genkai, I mean grandma you look nice…I guess." Yusuke said with usual mockery.

"Thanks dimwit. That's awfully nice of you." Genkai snapped back. They stood there awkwardly. "Can I come in?" She asked shyly. This brought Yusuke back to the present.

"Yes of course." He said jumping back so Genkai could get in the house. They both just looked at each other. Yusuke was worried. What does she want? Did I forget something? Look at my house! Look at me!' Yusuke thought worriedly. He was wearing a jean vest with his striped pajama pants. He ran up to his room like lightning. Genkai looked at where he had ran, smiling. Yusuke came back wearing a blue version of what Jin wore during the dark tournament.

Genkai looked at him like she wanted to tell him something, but also didn't. Yusuke sat down on the couch Genkai following, sitting right next to him. They both looked at each other again. That was when Genkai burst out crying. Yusuke blinked his eyes then slowly put his arms around her. She leaned up against him and cried. Yusuke didn't know what to do. "Genkai what's the matter? Why did you come here… to me?" Yusuke asked softly, reassuringly.

Genkai stopped crying but would not say anything. "So what's up with you and Keiko?" She finally asked after minutes of silence. Yusuke was caught off guard.

"What?" Yusuke asked as he fell to the floor from surprise. Genkai laughed like a schoolgirl. Yusuke sighed. This was confusing. "Well… she's moving soon. Going to America or China." Yusuke responded slowly. Genkai's face lit up but went back to her normal expression when Yusuke looked at her. "Why?"

"I dunno. I was just wondering. It's not as if Keiko doesn't come and talk to me… or at least she hasn't recently." Genkai licked her lips. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and just sat on the floor his legs crisscrossed. To tell the truth Yusuke was starting to get tired. Yawning Yusuke moved back up on the couch next to Genkai. Genkai looked over towards Yusuke. He was such a dimwit. She turned her whole body so she could face Yusuke. "I've been thinking. There have been random demon sightings all over Japan. And since you are my pupil it has been to my consideration that you haven't been training for quite a long while." Genkai cleared her throat and glared at Yusuke.

"Ya so? What's the point of training? I'm already the strongest fighter out there. And if I can't beat a group of people I can always have Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei help me. Oh and there's you too I suppose." Yusuke yawned.

"Oh how nice of you to remember that I can fight. If you'd forgotten I have taught you most of the moves you know!" Genkai snapped. "You give me such a headache Yusuke!" Genkai rubbed her temples. Yusuke had a giant smirk on his face.

"Nice to know that I'm doing my job correctly." Yusuke chuckled. Genkai smacked him across the face.

"Shut up! I am sick and tired of that mouth and attitude of yours! What am I to you? Just a little old woman who you can always pick on and hurt her feelings? Well I'm sick of it!" Genkai yelled making her cry again. She stood up and walked towards the door. Yusuke was too surprised to do anything. Genkai slammed the door on her way out. What had just happened there? Yusuke sat like that until his mother came home.

"Honey your still up? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Atsuko went running towards Yusuke totally forgetting about Darek. Yusuke cringed at the touch of his mother.

"What you actually care? Don't tell me that you care about me more than you're lover ass over there." Yusuke replied emotionless. Atsuko gasped. Yusuke hadn't talked to her like that since before he had died. Tears came to her eyes.

"I was trying to be nice! Can't you drop that attitude and mouth of yours! I'm sick of it!" She yelled tears flowing down her face. Yusuke realized that that was exactly what Genkai had said and meant.

"What do you mean exactly? What do those words mean mom?" Yusuke said frantically as he jumped up to his mother. Yusuke knew that this would uncover what Genkai had been feeling and why she had been acting so strange.

"Yusuke… Why would you care?" She snapped at him. Yes, this was just like with Genkai! Yusuke was not going to give up. He would rather die getting hit by a car saving a little kids life that wouldn't have died anyway… in other words rather just die like he did last time.

"Mom please. I'm your son. And I don't get what those words meant like that… I mean I don't know what message you were trying to get to me. So I don't know how to respond." Yusuke said calmly. He didn't know how much longer he could stand waiting. He wanted to know what was wrong with Genkai. Why she had chosen to come to him instead of Keiko or Shizuru (Kuwabara's sister) or Botan? Atsuko blinked her eyes. She was about to say something to him but that was when she remembered about Darek.

"Oh sugerbuger!" She cried out as she turned around. 'Thank god she wasn't talking to me.' Yusuke thought trying not to get mad. Yusuke sighed as she went over to Darek. He rolled his eyes when Darek tried to give Atsuko a hickey (if you don't know what that is too bad!). She started giggling and pulled him along with her into the living room, closer to the stairs. She opened her mouth to say something but Yusuke beat her to it.

"Ya I'll go. Once you tell me what you meant by those words mom." Yusuke looked at her.

"What words… oh… Why do you want to know so badly? That girl said those words to you didn't she?" Atsuko asked as she stared at her son.

"Huh? What girl?" He asked flabbergasted.

"That's what I would like to know. She wears a good smelling perfume Yusuke but…" She shook her head. 'Oh shoot Genkai! Hey I didn't realize she had any perfume on.' Yusuke thought as he rubbed his chin. "She looked a bit old actually… but maybe I was mistaken it was dark out and the way she was dressed. Hmm…" She trailed off not knowing it though.

"Mother please. Don't go into that be careful talk especially since it doesn't apply to you. And besides mom she's older than me. I don't like old women like her." He responded thoughtfully. He wasn't sure if he really meant that or not.

"Fine. God boy you wear me out sometimes. I meant that I care for you… That I love you." She sighed. Yusuke's face turned bright red. "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing mom. I'll be leaving now. Have fun mom and Darek be careful." Yusuke called out not really caring. He slammed the door behind him. He went behind the house into the little shack his mom's previous boyfriend had built for her. It was amazing that his mom kept it up; he thought that she was going to tear it down. Opening the squeaky door he stepped inside, his nose filling up with cigarette smoke.

All of the kids came here and smoked, when his mom was out of course. Taking a look around he saw only seven people there. After taking a close look at them he realized that he recognized them. There was: Keiko, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Botan, and Genkai. Why were they there and why were they smoking? "Um hi guys." Yusuke said his voice unsure. Well actually Keiko, Botan, Hiei, and Kurama weren't smoking…

"Yusuke!" Keiko cried out and ran to him and gave him a hug. Genkai looked at the ground as they said their hellos. Then the rest of the gang went up to him. Genkai said back. She didn't feel like talking to him so soon after what happened.

"Hey Genkai why don't you come join us?" Kurama asked nicely. Keiko froze at the sound of Genkai's name.

"Leave her alone Fox boy! A woman like her doesn't need to join us." Keiko said heartlessly. Yusuke looked at Keiko with a strange look while the others all looked at each other, avoiding both Yusuke's and Genkai's glances. Yusuke say this and didn't know what to do.

"What happened here? Guys?" Yusuke asked letting go of Keiko. Keiko started to laugh dryly.

"What happened? What happened? Why don't you ask old lady lover over there." Keiko said angrily. Yusuke made himself look over at Genkai.

"Wait…are you talking about Genkai? Cuz if you are you must be mistaken. I mean… her love somebody? Her a lover? Don't make me laugh!" Yusuke said busting a gut. Genkai got up and walked to the group.

"Yusuke listen to you're girlfriend!" The tone in Genkai's voice made him look at her. "She's right Yusuke. I am in love." Genkai's mouth went dry. She didn't want to say the rest but she knew it would come out sooner or later. "But its not with whom you think it is. It's not Yusuke." She paused taking a breath. Yusuke stopped laughing and felt like someone slapped him in the face. Was she lying? After all how she acted earlier, how she said those words…

"With who then old lady? You said Yusuke not too long ago!" Keiko snapped. Kurama placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"No she didn't. If you remember Keiko she said it was with someone who taller than Hiei, but shorter than Kuwabara. Which left Yusuke and me. Or she could be in love with one of you girls." Kurama said blankly.

"Yes but she also said that she knew him for a long time! And really well! She had to mean Yusuke!" Keiko yelled.

"No not dimwit over there. Heavens no! I would rather die again! I'm in love with…Keiko." Genkai choked out the name. Everyone froze. Keiko fainted. Everyone was staring at Genkai. She was staring at the floor. "I told you! Aren't you happy now? All of you leave me alone! I don't want to see any of you again! And I won't! I'll make sure of that!" Genkai yelled then pushed everyone out of her way so she could run out of the door.


	2. Genkai's found, Kurama speaks up

The next few days nobody heard from Genkai. None of them knew what to do. Keiko had changed. She was now, as you should have noticed in the last chapter a prissy bitch. Yusuke was avoiding her as much as he could, but it was hard considering that they still went to the same school. "Yusuke what's the matter? You seem distant lately." Keiko asked as she snuggled up against him in Yusuke's living room. Yusuke wanted to tell her the truth but…

"Hmm… nothing Snuggle bunny. I was just thinking about you moving." Yusuke said lifting up his can of beer. Keiko sighed. Yusuke knew that she knew that he wasn't telling the truth. And by the way she sat up and watched the T.V gave away that she knew he was worried about Genkai. "You can't be like that Keiko. I mean you and her have always been so close." Yusuke said softly. Keiko heard him but paid no attention. Sighing Yusuke stood up.

"Yusuke come on! She said she was in love with me! You can't expect me to just…"

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled interrupting her. He hit the wall as he yelled. "How could you say that? She's my teacher Keiko! She taught me everything I know! And she's my friend! I know she's yours too so cut the bullshit!" Yusuke kept yelling not bothering to lower his voice or hide his anger. Keiko whimpered in fear on the couch. After all of the years they knew each other not once had he gotten truly mad at her, like he was now. Yusuke stomped off out the door slamming it behind him. Keiko just sat there crying. Was this how it was going to be from now on?

"Kurama come on what is with you? You've been acting like a human girl." Hiei said with his usual voice. Kurama sat there and shook his head. He wasn't going to let Hiei get to him, not now.

"I think she was lying. I mean when she said she was in love with Keiko. She's been hiding something Hiei. Now I want you to use that eye of yours to find her." Kurama said sternly. Hiei was a bit shocked at Kurama's tone of voice. Scowling Hiei went on top of their house. He and Kurama lived together since Hiei didn't have a home or any money at that rate. Kurama sighed when Hiei went outside willingly. This whole Genkai thing was changing everyone. Kurama was really worried about Yusuke.

Kurama went outside. Things have been really different since his mother had left him here in Japan. That's right Kurama's mom went to Sweden and left Kurama here without even telling him she was leaving. Not like it would have mattered, Kurama would've never gone with her. The wind was blowing softly. Kurama looked up and saw Hiei working his third eye. Kurama chuckled softly. Hiei jumped down by Kurama. "And?" Kurama asked when Hiei didn't say anything.

"I can't sense her… She's hiding herself well Kurama." Hiei said slowly. Kurama nodded his head.

"Yes. She knew we would try this. After all she had said that she would make sure none of us saw her again." Kurama sighed. This was going to be hard. He was confused and knew that Yusuke was going to need Genkai. Kurama felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist. He looked down and saw Hiei snuggling up to him.

"Well nice to see that snapped you back into reality." Hiei said as he stepped back from Kurama. Kurama was having difficulty keeping his face from turning red. Hiei shook his head and walked back into the house. What had just happened there? Kurama decided to go see how the others were doing; after all he wouldn't be able to hide the truth any longer if Hiei did a stunt like that again.

"Oh come on sis!" Kuwabara whined. Shizuru slapped her bro. Kuwabara just muttered to himself as he followed his sister.

"We have to find Genkai. For the better or the worse I might add." Shizuru said indescribably. It was because Yusuke needed Genkai that they were trying to find her so badly. To tell the truth Kuwabara didn't care about anything or anyone anymore. He didn't know why either. Even when they had mentioned that Sukinea was coming to visit him, he didn't even smile. Shizuru was starting to worry about her little bro. Something was obviously bugging him, but she didn't know what. "What's been with you lately bro? We even mentioned that your lover girl was coming and you didn't even move a muscle." Shizuru asked solemnly.

Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders and walked ahead of his sis. "I dunno. Maybe… well I've… oh never mind." Kuwabara sighed. He looked at the school as they passed by it. In one of the windows he thought he saw somebody. "Hey go on ahead. I need to be alone." He announced and walked towards the school. Shizuru nodded her head. She knew better than to mess into her bro's business, especially when he was like this. But then again…she shook the idea out of her head and thought of where Genkai would go. "I'll make sure that none of you will be able to find me again!" Those were Genkai's words almost to the dot and Shizuru kept replaying them over and over in her head. 'No she wouldn't have…' She thought as an idea a good one to came to her. 'Genkai you better not have!' Shizuru ran as fast as she could.

Yusuke was chilled off now and knew he couldn't go back to Keiko not yet. Maybe he should go to the arcade or maybe he should go talk to Kurama. Shrugging his shoulders he walked off towards the way of Kurama's. Yusuke raised and eyebrow when he saw Kurama running frantically from his house. "HEY EARTH TO KURAMA! FOX BOY!" Yusuke yelled as Kurama walked straight past him. Kurama stopped and shook his head. He slowly lifted his head and looked at Yusuke.

"Sorry Yusuke. I've been preoccupied with Hiei lately and with everything else as well…" Kurama sighed.

"With Hiei? You don't mean what I think you mean? Hmmmm..." Yusuke trailed off.

"WHAT?!?" Kurama yelled when a sly smile appeared on Yusuke's face. Yusuke just smiled and looked at Kurama. He was having fun teasing the old fox.

"Now, now foxy. Well I'm thinking that you have a small cr-"

"Guys! Thank god I found you!" Interrupted Shizuru. Kurama looked at Yusuke and sighed when Yusuke looked away. Yusuke had hit the bull's eye. "Genkai she, she, she's taking the only way out!"

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean you witch?" Yusuke yelled almost hitting her. Kurama placed his hand sternly on his shoulder. Yusuke flinched from the fingernails going into his skin.

"She's either gone to demon world or she is planning to die!" Shizuru fell to her knees. Yusuke bit his lower lip. He needed to find Genkai and now!

"Fox thief where's Hiei?" Yusuke spat. Kurama glared at him. Yusuke realized why he got so mad. "Fine. Don't tell me where your secret crush is. Why don't you kiss him already?" Yusuke growled just as Hiei came by his side. Kurama's face turned red when he saw Hiei standing there. "Oh oops. Hiei hi." Yusuke said awkwardly. He looked at Kurama with a sympathic face. Hiei was trying not to blush but was failing miserably.

"Hiei it's not what you think." Kurama choked. Hiei looked away from him. Shizuru luckily passed out before she heard what Yusuke said. Kurama bent down by her checking to see if she was all right.

"That was why you wanted me to move in with you. Why you always wanted to sit close to me…" Hiei shuddered. Kurama picked Shizuru up. He was going to carry her to his house until she woke up. Without another word he ran off with Shizuru on his shoulder. What was he going to do now? It was obvious that Hiei didn't feel the same way. Stupid Yusuke!

"Hiei couldn't you have been a little nicer?" Yusuke asked softly. Hiei shook his head but was staring in the way that Kurama ran…to their house.

"Would you mind if I stayed with you for a bit? It would be much better than going to Genkai's old empty place or going to live with that pathetic Kuwabara." Hiei was hiding all of his emotions. Yusuke nodded his head.

Sure but don't you need to go get some clothes and some of your other stuff?" Yusuke put his hands in his jeans pockets. Hiei shook his head.

"No. I'm not going back by that fox." Hiei said sternly. Yusuke flinched and realized that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. After all he didn't even know if that was true or not. Yusuke let Hiei go to his house as he went to go find Genkai. Running he felt a strange presence as he passed the school. Groaning he ran into the school. Feeling that it was going to be two floors up he ran up the stairs two at a time. When he got there he saw Kuwabara talking to somebody else who he couldn't see.

"No but Yusuke! And my powers… I mean me…" Kuwabara was babbling on and on like this.

"Move it!" Yusuke said as he pushed Kuwabara out of the way. Yusuke couldn't help but laugh. "And besides Kuwabara I don't know why you're whining. I just spilt Kurama's biggest secrete right in front of Hiei and now Hiei won't even get within like fifty feet of him." Yusuke sighed. "And I don't even know if it was true or not!" Yusuke hit the wall. Kuwabara looked at the floor.

"All of this happened because of Genkai you know." Kuwabara said politely. Yusuke nodded his head. "And now Keiko…" Kuwabara placed his hand on Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke pushed it off.

"Leave her out of this Kuwabara! You know as well as I do that Genkai was lying!" Yusuke growled. Kuwabara stepped back. "I mean… Genkai didn't want to tell the truth while I and Keiko was there. If we were gone she would've told… after all she practically already told me without meaning to." Yusuke stared out the window. What was he going to do? Genkai was old she was going to die here soon anyone from old age so why was he making such a big deal out of this? "But anyway I have to go. I have to kill demon's that have been popping up in local towns. See ya." Yusuke said bitterly.

"I didn't think this would affect everyone so much." Genkai called out then. Yusuke turned around like lightning. It really was Genkai! Yusuke sighed. He was glad that she was okay. "And Yusuke at first I thought that it was you I liked but now that I've thought about it, it's not true. I like…Kurama." Genkai coughed. Yusuke and Kuwabara both fell from surprise. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other.

"Fox boy?" Yusuke asked as Kuwabara said: "The fox demon?" they looked at each other again and burst out laughing. "It's fine with me but I don't think he has any interest in you. In fact I think he likes…" Yusuke paused and glared at Kuwabara. Slumping Kuwabara walked down the stairs. "I think he likes…Hiei." Yusuke stared at the floor.

"No that can't be…" Genkai accidentally said out loud. Yusuke nodded his head. The old woman really liked him to be this hurt when she found out he was…gay.

"I know you like him and all but really even if he did like Botan or Keiko you two just wouldn't go together…" Yusuke looked up. As soon as he lifted his head he got hit and flew into the wall. That stupid old woman! What was she doing? Yusuke stood up and was really mad. "Genkai chill! It's not my fault that he doesn't like you!" As soon as those words left his mouth Genkai shot a sprit gun at him. Yusuke didn't even get a chance to dodge it. Yusuke this time as he got up kept his mouth shut. Looking at Genkai he saw that she was crying.

"For once Yusuke! Just for goddam once!" Genkai shouted at him. She fell to her knees not sure to tell Yusuke everything. Yusuke wobbled over to her and dropped down by her. Yusuke then held her and just held her until she stopped crying. Yusuke knew the feeling of heartbreak. He knew because of that one girl… that one girl who's story was never told about her and Yusuke. As he held her he began to think of all the times she and him have been together. 'Most of the times this old grandma tried to kill me.' Yusuke chuckled silently.

"Genkai let's go somewhere that we can you know talk or have fun." Yusuke said as he got up and he still held Genkai. Genkai was blushing when Yusuke carried her down the stairs and out of the school. But then again she didn't mind. What other people thought she didn't care. They could just all go to hell for all she cared. "Where to? Your house or the coffee shop?" Yusuke asked cheerfully.

"How about the arcade?" Genkai suggested like a little kid whose dad or older brother was carrying her. Yusuke looked down at her. "What? They have a coffee shop don't they?" Genkai crossed her arms and snorted. Yusuke sighed. She was acting like a little kid.

"Fine. Then I can kick your butt at the games!" Yusuke teased. He was having fun with this actually.

"Like you can beat me! I'll beat your butt the curb and across the town to all of the other curbs!" Genkai yelled as she jumped out of Yusuke's arms. They raced to the arcade somewhat slow since there were a lot of regular people around.

As for Hiei he was trying to decide what to do about Kurama. He had no way of knowing whether it was true or not knowing about Yusuke when he got mad like he was. So what was he going to do? He couldn't just stay with Yusuke for forever and now that he sensed danger was coming… Hiei was walking around Yusuke's house half naked. Taking his sword sheath off his pants he laid down on the couch. "Heh, I bet Kurama would just love to see me like this. He'd probably come lay on top of me claiming that the bed is broken or something." Hiei said but stared at the ceiling with a sorrowful look on his face. What ever was he going to do? "It's easy I'll just never speak to that fox idiot ever again." And with that he fell asleep.


	3. the break before the battle

Kurama paced the room as Shizuru slept. What was he going to do about Hiei? No doubt he would never speak to him again. Having a hand placed on his shoulder Kurama jumped. Turning around he saw a staggering Shizuru. "Trouble's coming. You need to-" Shizuru was wheezing. She had fallen to her knees. "Kurama there's not a lot of time, you must warn Yusuke and every-" Shizuru passed out again right there on the floor. Kurama picked her up and placed her on the couch.

Kurama grabbed a rose from his room and headed out to find the others…all except for Hiei that is. Where would everyone go? "I wish that Hiei was here. He could find them within seconds!" Kurama groaned. This was going to take awhile. And besides what if what Shizuru saw was truly dangerous? Then they all would be in for a trouble I mean with Yusuke worrying about Keiko who's all puffed up and Genkai. Kurama sighed. This was going to be hard to get Yusuke able to fight accurately again. If Yusuke was off then they'd all die.

What am I going to do? Yusuke was so mad at me when he stormed off like that. I couldn't just go talk to him. He'd kill me… Keiko was sitting in Yusuke's room. She didn't really want to leave anymore. She wanted to stay here with Yusuke and everybody else. "But if I stay here I'll be a nobody. If I leave I could become world famous. My books would sell!" Keiko had become an excellent writer. Since Yusuke was gone all the time with his spirit detective stuff she was left here alone so she decided to write fictional stories and about Japan's history including the old magic. Keiko got up and walked out of Yusuke's house. She was going to have a real good talk to Yusuke. He had no right… he may have been mad but that still had given him no right. Stomping off Keiko guesses exactly where he would be: the arcade.

Kuwabara had walked off out of the town. It was apparent that nobody wanted him around anymore. And besides when he was around they treated him like dirt. "I don't need any of them, not even my beautiful Sukinea!" Kuwabara growled. "She's not even that beautiful anyway!" Kuwabara had no idea where he was going to go but he didn't care as long as he got away from everyone he knew. And besides he wouldn't have to worry about anything, if he ran out of money he could use his spirit powers to rob a bank or something. What had happened to him? He didn't care about anyone or anything. He didn't even care if he died or not.

Hiei woke up. His dream moved him…in the most unpleasant way. Hiei sensed something coming. It felt bigger and stronger than anything else that they have ever fought. He would have to go warn Yusuke, since he was the idiot and wouldn't realize it was here until it destroyed half of the city. But what if Kurama had already sensed it and went to tell Yusuke? He couldn't bring himself to face Kurama just yet. Hiei decided to take a walk and hopefully the answers would come to him. He never thought that anything like this would ever have happened to him. "Kurama…" Hiei muttered as he walked towards the arcade.

"Oh come on! How the hell can an old lady like you beat me?" Yusuke shouted happily. He couldn't bring himself to get mad, not now. He knew that his bond between him and Genkai would never be broken. Genkai elbowed him in the ribs. Yusuke glared at her. He was so going to beat her in the next game!

"Let's be done okay?" Genkai cocked her head and asked like a schoolgirl. Yusuke nodded and followed her to a table. "It's nice to see that somebody still likes me…" Genkai stared at her feet. Yusuke hit the table lightly.

"Of course I still like ya! You're my mentor! And besides you…well we have gotten…well…"

"I know. Why can't guys ever say anything that makes them seem soft? If only for one second." Genkai sighed. Yusuke shook his head in disbelief. She wanted to be with him alone for a reason. Right then a waiter came. "I'll have a cappuccino…make it a warm green tea. And this dimwit-" She paused and pointed at Yusuke. "He'll have the cheapest thing you have." Genkai nodded and secretly winked as the waiter walked off. "Chill. After all I'm the only one with money." Genkai looked out the window. Why couldn't she just get to the point like she always did? Yusuke…he needed to know the truth but…

"Shall we get going? Leave before they give us the food or do you want to get the food then steal it?" Yusuke smirked. Genkai gave him a disappointing look. Yusuke stood up and walked to the back of the arcade. He remembered coming here before and… Keiko was… Yusuke burst out laughing. Someone had dared Keiko to kiss a frog for 20 dollars and she actually did! Genkai needed to spill what was on her mind already. She never did this; she always got to the point. He looked over and saw Keiko standing there playing pacman. She obviously didn't hear him laughing. Yusuke could see that she was or had been crying.

Yusuke knew that she knew that he would come here. Dreadfully Yusuke walked up to her. "Hi Yusuke. You and Genkai having a good time?" Keiko asked softly. Yusuke put his arms around her.

"You know I could never forgive myself for what I did to you." Yusuke whispered softly in her ear. Keiko shuddered. Keiko wanted Yusuke to not to be so understanding. After all she deserved what she got from him, his anger and hatred. Keiko wanted to get away from him, to show him that she deserved what she got. But all she could do is stay in his arms. Yusuke knew that he shouldn't be doing this, not until he figured out what was wrong with…Genkai! "Hey snuggle bunny I'd better go. Genkai…well she needs me." Yusuke let her go and jogged back to Genkai.

He looked at the table where they had been sitting. There was no trace of Genkai, just her tea and Yusuke's hot chocolate (Genkai knew that waiter and had told him all about Yusuke so she told him that Yusuke's favorite drink besides beer was hot coco). Where did she go? Yusuke sighed and knew that she had left. Her tea wasn't even touched. "Sorry Keiko." Yusuke muttered as he quickly and swiftly ran out the door. He was not going to let Genkai out of his sight, not again. He barely sensed her spirit waves but still was able to tell which direction she went in. As soon as he started running at full speed he ran straight smack into somebody.

"Yusuke!" Kurama gasped. Yusuke helped him up. "Sheesh causing damage just by running. You would make some enemy." Kurama muttered. Yusuke didn't hear what he said. "Shizuru sensed danger. We must get the others…well except for one. He…won't come if I'm here." Kurama looked at the ground. Yusuke took an awkward step back.

"It's all my fault too…sorry buddy. But danger whadda mean?" Yusuke stood there not sure whether he should try to comfort Kurama or not.

"I don't know. Shizuru passed out before she said." Kurama held his rose out in front of him. Yusuke took a step back as Kurama put some of his spirit energy into it. "You…you know everything don't you?" Kurama asked unpleasantly. Yusuke didn't know what he meant.

"Guilty as charged." Keiko stepped from behind Yusuke. Yusuke jumped when he saw her. Keiko couldn't look at him. "So about me and Hiei…" Kurama stopped dead in his tracks.

"My can't stop talking about me then?" Hiei walked over to them. Kurama jumped. He took a few steps away. Yusuke knew this wasn't going to turn out very good.

"No! I mean yes, I mean! I don't know what I mean! How do you even know if Yusuke was telling the truth? You know him! Idiotic him!" Kurama was yelling frantically. Hiei looked at Yusuke. He did have a point.

"Yusuke?" Hiei glared at him. Yusuke was nervous. Hiei was obviously not going to let him be out of this conversation. Yusuke took a few steps back then ran away from the group. He didn't need this right now. He knew what he needed to do now. Everyone stood there dumbstruck. "Did he just run away?" All three of them said at once.

"Well that's a first." Kurama said after a minute's silence. Hiei couldn't bring himself to look at Kurama. Keiko was staring in the direction Yusuke ran off in. He was hiding something from her but what? Yusuke was being so different lately. Maybe it was a good thing she was leaving.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked at him. "I need to talk to you…alone." He said as he glared at Keiko. Keiko nodded her head and walked off. Kurama watched her with pity. Yusuke was hurting her but she didn't realize it…neither did Yusuke. They walked to the lake right at the border or the town. "Kurama I have been thinking. I mean…what if I liked you? You know in the way the Yusuke said you like me. Then what would happen with us?" Hiei was staring at the water. Kurama was looking at Hiei through his reflection. To tell the truth he really didn't think Hiei would even consider that path.

"Well we could become a couple…whether we share that with other people or not would be up to us. Or we could just ignore those feelings and go back to our normal life or close to it." Kurama's mouth had gone dry. This was someway for Hiei to pick and option for him to go down no doubt. Kurama flinched at that thought.

"Maybe…but what…you know as demons we could never…" Hiei sat down on the grass. Kurama closed his eyes. He forgot about that. He joined Hiei on the grass.

"You're right. I forgot." Kurama couldn't stand this. Even if Hiei and him wanted to become a couple they couldn't. Stupid demon blood! "Oh and I'm engaged…damn!" Hiei looked over at him quickly when Kurama said this. Kurama caught him staring and went beet red. "Well her name is Amy-Lin… She…well you know Yugi? She came from them to us…" Kurama sighed. He hated explaining this. "Amy-Lin did have an affair with Kaiba and Yami…I mean…She's human but my mom…my human mom engaged us when we were little. She's well I've never met her before. I mean I think she still has that thing going on with Yugi…Yami or Kaiba…" Kurama didn't know what else to say.

"You've been reading on again haven't you?" Hiei glanced over at Kurama then back at the water. Kurama's reflection nodded. "Ya I read that story. I say yugilover is quite a writer. She's trying to become an author…for young adult or whatever…" Hiei had to chuckle. "Well we'd better go. I mean so we can read on fanfiction…together." Hiei stood up and smiled as he helped Kurama up. Finally Kurama could go back to his old life.


	4. Love flutters every which way

"This is so boring! Why don't I ever get to do anything?" Yawned a bored Yusuke.

"I didn't think you were that stupid Yusuke." A resurrected younger Taguro brother said. I rolled my eyes.

"Get a life. Please boys. Besides Yusuke you know you can't show yourself. It's hard enough hiding you from your friends as it is." I stood up. My name is Jasmine Morca. I have a model's body, so every boy I've come across said. My hair goes down to my knees and it's blond. I have shimmering blue eyes. Yusuke groaned. I smiled. It was too bad Yusuke had a girlfriend he wasn't a bad catch.

"Why am I stuck with them?" Taguro muttered. I glared at him.

"I heard that!" I put my hands on my hips. "Hey what are you laughing at? I brought you back from the dead you know!" I walked over to Yusuke. He looked up at me and smiled.

"So when will we be ready to go with our plan? I want to crush Genkai, Hiei, and Kurama!" Yusuke stood up and grabbed my arm. He was hurting me. Taguro came and slapped Yusuke in the back of his head. Yusuke let go and tried to walk out of the cave but my barrier wouldn't let him. "Put the damn barrier down. If I don't go they'll suspect something." Yusuke was angry. Sighing I put down the barrier. We watched as he walked off.

"Don't worry about it. He just doesn't like to sit around. And since when does he get to crush Genkai?" Taguro asked with dry lips. I had to look up at him. "You can restore her right?" He let me go. I knew he was nervous.

"Ya." I paused. "You still love her I can tell." I muttered so he couldn't hear me. I jumped to him and stuck my tongue out at him. He burst out laughing and messed up my hair. He nodded his head and I ran out of the cave putting the barrier up as I ran.

Hiei and Kurama were at the amusement park and were on a roller coaster. Hiei had his eyes closed. "Why did I agree to come to this blasted place?" Hiei asked with a hint of anxiety in his voice. Kurama burst out laughing.

"You're scared? Oh well, remember I won't let anything happen to you." Kurama placed his arm around Hiei as they were stopped at the top for a minute. Hiei turned red and muttered something inaudible. Kurama quickly put his arm back down. Hiei was getting tired of being with him, he could tell.

"I'm sorry, it's just I never really thought of this whole crush/love thing before. That's all." Hiei looked off to the side. As Kurama was about to reply the coaster went down. They couldn't keep doing this. Because of their demon blood they just couldn't. Wait, why the hell should he care? After all they could stay in the human world forever and they didn't have to tell anyone that they were a couple. Both of them laughed as they staggered off the roller coaster.

"Hey look at the gay couple!" A gangster dude yelled loudly as he looked at Hiei and Kurama. Kurama acted as if he didn't hear them as Hiei scuttled along trying not to blush but failing.

"Ignore them okay? They don't know anything and are just probably unsure whether they're gay or not themselves." Kurama said so sternly that Hiei flinched. They were going to have to meet up with the others here in about half an hour or so.

"Why me?" Kuwabara groaned. He had no idea where he was but he was more concerned about getting some food. 'Well if I don't know where I am then I can't return back home. Thank god.' Kuwabara kept walking. Soon he came up to a town.

"Kuwabear!" A girl yelled happily. Kuwabara turned and saw that it was Sukinea. Kuwabara bit his lower lip. He really had no idea why he fell in love with her she was so ugly. Kuwabara would act like he still liked her but only so he could get some free food.

"Hey sugarberry! I have no money and I'm starving!" He whined putting his hands on his stomach. 'Don't hate me my love. For now I have to hate you just like everyone else.' Kuwabara blinked and gave her the puppy eyes. Sighing she motioned for him to follow and like a puppy he did. Soon they got to a noodle restaurant. Kuwabara ate like twenty bowls. Sukinea sighed. This was really going to hurt her paycheck.

"Suey! Get your butt back over here and work!" One of the cookers yelled so everyone in the restaurant could hear. Nodding Sukinea got up. Kuwabara looked over at her.

"Suey? A nickname like that means…Are you two going out?" Kuwabara asked as he stood up. Sukinea looked away from Kuwabara her face redder than a tomato. She nodded and ran off into the kitchen. That was why she was being so nice to him. Wait why did he care? He didn't like her remember? Kuwabara shook his head and walked out. Sukinea was going to have to pay for this. How could she? She had always liked Kuwabara didn't she? "Oh damn it…" Kuwabara sighed. "Sukinea! No you can't date him! What about us? I love you!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran into the restaurant. Everyone looked at him then at Sukinea.

"Suey wasn't he the one you came in with earlier?" An old woman asked. "Why is he calling you Sukinea?" She persisted. Sukinea stomped to Kuwabara.

"Listen here buster… My name is Suey and nothing else! I called you that because I thought you were Michel you look like him okay? And you have to pay for your own food! Get in the fucking kitchen and clean dishes!" Suey yelled angrily. Everyone gasped. Suey forgot that nobody cussed here. Kuwabara's mouth dropped open. So this wasn't Sukinea? No it had to be he would recognize her anywhere.

"Sukinea how could you? You hate your demon blood and that's why you're doing this aren't you? How could you just toss me aside like that? After all we've been through. You save my life and now your acting as if you don't know me. I never thought you were like your brother…Hiei." Kuwabara walked out of the restaurant. This is why he had to get away from everyone. They didn't care about him one bit. Suey looked at the floor. 'Sorry Kuwabara I have no choice.' Sukinea shook her head.

"What a crazy maniac. I mean demons?" Suey sighed. This town had never heard of demons before. Suey quickly ran back into the kitchen. That was really close but what was Kuwabara doing here anyway? "Hiei my brother…Well I already knew that when I traveled back home a month ago." She sighed. "No I have to go. Something was wrong with him." Sukinea ran out of the restaurant. "Kuwabara wait! Kuwabear!" Sukinea yelled at the top of her lungs. Panting she saw Kuwabara sitting at a water fountain. Kuwabara looked up. He was crying.

"Genkai I knew you'd be here." Keiko said as she opened the shed door. Genkai looked at her. "I know you're not in love with me or Kurama. Now spill the truth once and for all. I'll still be your friend no matter what. That's what friends do." Keiko sat down by her. Genkai was drinking tea.

"After everything you come and practically beg for forgiveness? Or are you trying to get the truth out so you can tell everyone in one of your stories?" Genkai slurped on her tea. Keiko looked at her feet.

"Well I'm leaving soon and I want to write a story on what everyone has been though." Keiko looked up at Genkai. "Oh don't worry. Nobody will believe it and besides I'm saying it's a fictional piece. I couldn't hurt Yusuke like that." Keiko quickly added when she saw the look on Genkai's face. Genkai burst out laughing.

"You don't even know half the story yet your trying to-" Genkai couldn't stop laughing. Keiko laughed along with her.

"I guess your right. But that just means I'm going to have to stay here until I get all of the details then!" Keiko put her arm around Genkai. How long is this peacefulness going to last before it strikes? Genkai pondered. She felt great danger coming. Yusuke was going to have to start up his training here really soon.

"Keiko Yusuke must start training again." Genkai said as she put her cup of tea on the table. Keiko nodded her head. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Yusuke always stuck training; it was almost kind of funny. "Now if you don't mind I have to go find that birdbrain." Genkai shuddered when she walked out of the shed. She just didn't want to talk to Keiko anymore, which was going to be a problem.

"Hey Genkai!" Shizuru yelled happily. "Long time no see. But what about the others? Do they know about the danger coming?" Shizuru looked around to see if anyone was there. Genkai shook her head. Shizuru nodded her head. "Okay…wait where's Botan? I haven't seen her in awhile." Shizuru sighed. This was all so wrong.

"My what's up with you two?" Yusuke asked as Hiei glared at him. Kurama turned red. "Are you two actually a couple? Awww so sweet." Yusuke mocked. Hiei drew out his sword. Or almost did. You see he didn't have it with him but he was used to having it there so he acted upon it. Hiei sighed. Yusuke and Kurama laughed.

"Now Hiei calm down. He was only being his dumb foolish self." Kurama patted Hiei's head. Hiei had his arms crossed and was pissed off. They were such jackasses sometimes.

"Hiei why are you so serious all of the time? It's a wonder why anybody hangs with you." Yusuke said matter of factly. He scratched the back of his head. He at least knew their weaknesses now, each other. But how to get one so weak and vulnerable? "Hey fox boy shall we talk? Without Hiei here if you don't mind." Yusuke stood with his legs crossed. Kurama raised his eyebrows. This was so unlike Yusuke. Kurama took a quick glance at Hiei and Hiei nodded. Kurama went with Yusuke.

"Yusuke what is bothering you?" Kurama asked a rose in his hand. He wasn't willing to take any chances.

"I just want to know, what is your weakness? I mean we're going to have to go into battle again and I'd really not want you to die." Yusuke looked away from Kurama. Kurama stopped. He had to think about this one. Why was Yusuke really asking these questions anyway? Kurama had a feeling that it wasn't good.

"My weakness? I would have to say it's myself." Kurama turned around and walked off.


End file.
